mine_labs_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Fuse (Fallout)
This article is for Fallout Fuse. For CyberSquad Fuse visit: Fuse (CyberSquad). Fuse is an adventurer and scientist in the Fallout universe. He travels across the country of the United States with his four companions, Logan Clarke, Jared, Claws, Lobo-Caesar and Mister Geck. History Pre-War Fuse was born in the early 21st century. Through his life he took numerous jobs, his favorite being a scientist, which he ended up cementing himself as. Fuse would later join what would become the Enclave who resided on the Oil Rig on the West Coast. He continued on with his life until he met CORRUPTED, who later became his wife. In 2054, he and CORRUPTED gave birth to a child, who they named Jared. They continued to live a happy life, raising Jared. In 2058, Fuse found that he couldn't stand the experiments that the Enclave were planning with Vault Tec and the FEV. He quit the job, instead setting up his own laboratory for his own, more humane experiments. In 2060, however, a freak accident happened in which, during an experiment with time travel at the laboratory Fuse owned, caused the death of Fuse's wife, as well as many of the scientists there, as well as causing the teleportation of many working on the project. Most were randomly teleported, some landing right outside the building and others ending up in the middle of Africa, though Fuse and a small amount of other scientists were teleported through time, to 2277. Jared was left orphaned, and grew up on his own for 17 years until the Great War occurred on 2077. Capital Wasteland Fuse landed in the Capital Wasteland on July 13th, 2277, though not in a position he would have expected. His mind remained intact, though his physical form had altered greatly. His first glimpse of his new life was through rebirth in Vault 101, in which he, confused and panicked, found himself to be only an infant just emerging from his new mother's, who he recognized as Catharine's, womb. He learned of the new world he had gotten himself into, with a whole new life with James and Catharine, who had died in birth, as his new parents. Fuse started to grow accustomed to life in Vault 101 until August 17th, when his father James leaves the Vault. Taking the opportunity to finally escape the Vault, Fuse followed with the guise of finding his father again. Once he escaped Vault 101, he embarked on a new journey in the Capital Wasteland. While journeying, he discovered something that he had never expected. Inside the DC ruins, he stumbled upon a small camp. When investigating further, believing the camp to be a raider outpost, he instead saw a ghoul wearing a business suit and a scientist. Fuse, curious, stayed behind to watch them until he caught word of the ghoul's name: Jared. Despite knowing that his son wasn't the only Jared in the world, the appearance of Jared was still evident through the ghoulish features - this was his son. Fuse stepped into their camp and told his story to Jared, who at first didn't believe him, though he quickly understood when Fuse told him of his 'death' in the accident at the laboratory. Jared came along with Fuse in the D.C. Wasteland, bringing his friend Logan Clarke with him. He joined the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel in the ruins of Washington D.C., helping them to fight against the super mutant threat and the Enclave. With memories of the Enclave before the Great War, he took great pleasure in ridding the Capital Wasteland of the Enclave who had fled from the Oil Rig. Fuse, along with Jared and Logan Clarke, helped them in powering up Project Purity, with Fuse surviving the radiation in the chamber, coming back to regroup with his friends. Fuse took control over the alien Mothership hovering over Earth, eradicated the slavers in the Pitt, recovered pre-war treasures from the Brotherhood Outcasts and visited Point Lookout, creating a whole new supply line for the East Coast, and he finally eradicated the East Coast Enclave at Adams Air Force Base with the help of the Brotherhood of Steel. Mojave Wasteland Despite his success in the Capital Wasteland, Fuse decided it was time to move on. Along with Jared and Logan, Fuse went venturing across the United States, trying to find a new place to call home. He wandered without luck for a year until, in 2280, he arrived in the Mojave Wasteland. He met the New California Republic, who he quickly befriended due to his familiarity with the pre-war government which the NCR emulated. His first conflict in the Mojave was when he came upon Caesar's Legion, during a slave trade. Due to his strong disapproval of slavery, Fuse killed the Legionaries and the auctioneers, freeing the slaves from their bonds and sending them to the nearest NCR location. Fuse, anger in his heart, decided on a new path: spreading the word of the Legion's atrocities. In order to do this, he signed up for the Mojave Express, which he also used to gain money to live. Fuse kept working for the Mojave Express until he was intercepted when delivering the Platinum Chip. He was ambushed by Benny, who shot him in the head in the Goodsprings Graveyard, leaving him for dead in a shallow grave. Jared and Logan were in the Prospector Saloon when it had happened, so they didn't know of the incident until Victor rolled down the road with Fuse in his arms. Fuse was brought to Doc Mitchel, who healed Fuse and set him back on his journey, however now it had changed - now he wanted to find Benny and figure out what was going on with the Platinum Chip. Fuse continued his way through the Mojave Wasteland, helping those in need. He made his home in Novac, in an old hotel room. Eventually he came across Sloan, aiding them in their Deathclaw problem at Quarry Junction. He was successful in defeating the Alpha Deathclaw and Mother Deathclaw, though in looking for loot around the area he stumbled across a lone unhatched Deathclaw egg. Fuse rescued the egg and took it back to Novac, caring for it until it hatched. He named the infant Deathclaw "Claws," due to the characteristic claws of its species. Claws continued to grow under Fuse's care, joining Jared and Logan as Fuse's newest companion. Fuse made his way to the New Vegas Strip, giving Benny a second chance when he met him. That chance was quickly wasted when a group of Benny's guards were sent up to the Presidential Suite in order to assassinate Fuse, which he didn't take well. Fuse met Yes Man, the securitron Benny was programming to take over New Vegas, and took the securitron as his own. Fuse then made his way to the basement of the Lucky 38, cutting off control of New Vegas from Mr. House. He decided that he wouldn't pursue Benny to the Fort just yet, instead moving on and setting revenge as a side plot. Instead, he approached the NCR, helping them in their efforts against the Legion. Somewhere around this time, Fuse was approached by the small yet growing Enclave group in the region. Fuse was initially hesitant toward them, even slightly hostile, until he learned of their efforts from their leader, General Jamison. Fuse kept helping the NCR, not making any major moves toward the Legion, until Fuse was ambushed by a Legion Assassin Squad. Infuriated by this attempt on his life by Caesar, Fuse quickly made his way to the Fort. He called upon the help of the Enclave group he had befriended and stormed the Fort, killing any Legionaries in his way. He made his way to Caesar's Tent, leading Caesar out into the awaiting gunfire of the Enclave soldiers accompanying him. While enjoying his time in the Lucky 38, Fuse picked up on a signal about a Midnight Science Fiction Screening. Due to his love of science fiction, Fuse was naturally excited and made his way to the transmission. To his surprise he found a Big MT satellite and was teleported to the laboratory complex. Once he landed in Big MT, he quickly took to the vast crater, exploring every nook and cranny and finding everything he could about the science that had occurred at the lab he so envied. Urged on by the Big MT scientists, Fuse met with Doctor Mobius, instantly befriending the likable yet insane scientist. With the technologies he had gained from the complex, he faced the other Think Tanks and persuaded them to work under him. With control over the labs of Big MT, Fuse began to help the wasteland. Once Big MT was under his control, Fuse began to realize how he could use it. He spread its scientific and industrial influence around New Vegas, turning it into an empire. He used the lobotomites roaming around Big MT to create a personal army, using cloning technology to clone as many lobotomies as he could. New Vegas soon became a sprawling empire, with alliances with the New California Republic and other powerful allies. One day, while inspecting the Strip, he came across a peculiar creature. A gecko in a suit, top hat and glasses was loitering around the Tops, catching Fuse's attention. When inquiring about its presence, the gecko revealed to Fuse (through several awkward moments of charades) that his name was "Mister Geck", and that he was a business gecko. Without anything better to do, Mister Geck asked to follow Fuse through the wasteland, on a wish to find a fitting business for himself. Personality Fuse is an intelligent but kind individual. What he lacks in physical strength he makes up for with his companions and arsenal of weaponry. He is a generally quiet individual but isn't afraid to talk, usually including multiple jokes in his speech. He typically tries to find the best in people, but can quickly hate someone if they do something he absolutely disagrees with, such as the Legion and their slavery practices. Trivia * Despite calling it the "Empire of New Vegas," Fuse declares himself as "President" instead of "Emperor." * Fuse has a large arsenal of nuclear weapons, though he rarely uses him. He obtained these weapons from the Divide after making peace with Ulysses. * Fuse has nuked the Legion's territory. * Despite using mindless clones as soldiers, he treats every single one as an individual. Category:Fallout Category:Major Characters